


Shall I Compare The To A Summer's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gossip, Other, Poetry, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus learns some important things about Alex from Jack.





	Shall I Compare The To A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for Fierrochase week but I'm posting it early because school's going to be stressful next week so I'll probably forget. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It's rated teen for swearing.

Day 2: Weapons

“Alex Fierro has been writing you epic poetry.”

Jack, the Sword of Summer aka. floor 19’s resident pain-in-the-butt was flying around Magnus’ bedroom recounting the details of his date with Magnus’ friend’s garrotte. Magnus wasn’t quite sure how weapons could date, but after hanging around Jack for a while his only issue with the two going out was that Jack’s partner (????) had helped Alex cut off Magnus’ head a few times. There was also the fact that Magnus had the tiniest (ok, maybe not tiniest,) crush on Alex and the two weapons seemed to gossip about the two of them.

While Magnus didn’t usually care about his weapon’s romantic exploits, he’d been paying a bit more attention to Jack’s ramblings these past few days. And before you say anything, it was not about Alex. Magnus just had a sudden change of heart. That was it completely.

“What do you mean, Alex’s been writing me poetry?”

If swords could shrug, Jack would have done it. “Alex has been writing you really long poems. Apparently, they’re poorly constructed.”

“Well, what are the poems about?” Magnus demanded. He had an inkling that Alex was writing about killing him or somehow otherwise causing him bodily pain.

Jack’s answer surprised him, “Apparently Alex likes to go on about your hair, your eyes, how your smile is like the sun…”

Magnus sputtered a bit, “They’re about, like, cutting off my hair and poking my eyes out, and making sure that the light that is my smile goes out for eternity, right?”

“No, Alex writes more about, like, touching your hair, and meeting your eyes, and kissing your smile,” Jack said, turning in a way that Magnus assumed was the sword version of shaking his head.

Magnus wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information so he buried his head in his pillow and screamed. He’d been doing that a lot lately, especially after hanging out with Alex. Jack, being the best sword companion in all nine worlds, ignored Magnus’ screaming and continued talking about his date.

***

A few days later, Magnus and his friend Samirah met at the Thinking Cup, their favourite coffee shop in Midgard. Sam was looking unimpressed, as she usually did around Magnus.

“So let me get this straight, you want me to break into my sibling’s bedroom, go through Alex’s things, and find a… poem collection?”

Magnus nodded “Yeah, Jack said it existed and I want to read it.”

Sam rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. “I’m not even going to comment on how weird it is that you're getting romantic tip-offs from your sword,” she said, “But even so, it’s a breach of privacy. Alex and I have had a bit of a rocky relationship, and I don’t want to put the progress we’ve made behind us just so you can read some stupid poems.”

Why did Sam have to be so caring and reasonable?

“I’ll buy you falafel if you do this for me.”

“I’m engaged to the owner of your favourite falafel shop, Magus, I can get free food whenever I want.”

Magnus groaned and tilted back his head. He loved his friend, but she could be more annoying than Jack sometimes. Sam stared at him from across the table, drinking her coffee (she took it black, Magnus was sure it was to assert her dominance.)

“Why don’t you just talk to Alex?”

“Because Jack might be lying and if I bring it up and Alex doesn’t like me then everyone will know about my crush and it will be embarrassing and Alex will kill me even more frequently.”

Sam laughed, “Magnus, everyone already knows about your crush. And, well, you might be surprised by how Alex reacts if you do bring it up?”

“Yeah, Alex will kill me,” Magnus said, matter of factly.

“Or not.”

“What other reaction would Alex possibly have?”

Samara raised her eyebrows and shrugged. What a little piece of shit.

***

“What do you do if you find out someone has been writing poems about you and you want to read these poems but you can’t get them because they’re in said person’s room?”

Magnus and his friends from floor 19 were laying out their mats to get ready for their weekly death yoga class, which Alex usually skipped in favour of pottery. He was taking his chance to ask his friends for advice, hopefully, something less reasonable than what Samirah told him.

“Is it Alex?” TJ asked, taking off his boots and taking a seat on his mat.

“No, it’s hypothetical.”

Mallory smirked as she too sat on the mat. “I’m not the best with hypotheticals, can we give this person the name… hmmm… Alex?”

Magnus groaned, “Ok, fine, let's call this person Alex, whatever. What should someone do in this hypothetical situation?”

TJ, Mallory, and Halfborn all thought for a minute, then Halfborn raised his hand.

“You should probably talk to Alex.”

Mallory made a face and swatted away his hand. “No, no, no,” she said, “Talking is overrated, break into Alex’s room and steal them. No biggie.”

“How are you two even dating?” TJ asked.

“Because of love,” Halfborn said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. Mallory rolled her eyes but leaned into the embrace.

TJ was about to say something when Alex walked in.

“The pottery class was cancelled,” Alex said, rolling out a mat, “So I guess I’m stuck with you losers. Oh, and I’m a girl right now. She/her.”

Magnus was a blushing mess the whole class (somehow Alex could make bright green yoga pants and a neon tank top look good) and it defiantly didn’t help that his friends kept making jokes about poetry around them.

***

Magnus’ friend Hearth blushed bright green when he was embarrassed, which he was doing right now. He, Magnus, and Blitz were sitting in a circle on the floor of Blitz’ shop, talking about Magnus’ situation when Blitz took out a poem that Hearth had written when they first got together. Blitz decided to do a dramatic reading of it. He was both using a ridiculous voice and signing the poem using exaggerated gestures in order to get the maximum amount of embarrassment possible out of his boyfriend.

“Your eyes, like sunlight, look to and fro; but you can’t stand sunlight, don’t you know!”

 _I hate this guy_ Hearth signed to Magnus, who laughed a bit.

“What a brave and noble dwarf; I wish I could take you to a wharf!”

 _You do know that poems don’t need to rhyme, right?_ Magnus asked.

Hearth looked ashamed. _I have no idea what the poem actually sounds like_ , he signed, _but yeah, putting in words with the same written ending was a mistake._

“While there aren’t many things that are true; I do know that I love you. The end.” Blitz said, bowing.

Magnus giggled as Blitz sat next to Hearth and gave him a quick kiss. _So anyways,_ Blitz signed, _I think you should talk to Alex about it. Then when your children come to you and ask for relationship advice you can read it and embarrass Alex._

 _I agree,_ signed Hearth, _well, not the last part. But nothing’s gonna happen if you two don’t talk._

Magnus let out a long sigh, putting his head in his hands. There seemed to be no way around it, he would have to talk to Alex Fierro.

***  
You’d think that finding your next-door neighbour who had hair the colour of a street light would be easy, but for Magnus, it wasn’t. In fact, it took him almost a week to find Alex alone, and it wasn’t even his doing.

*

The weekly battle on Tuesday wasn’t much of a battle for Magnus. The second he began fighting he was stabbed in the back (quite literally) by Mallory and collapsed on the ground. It took him a few minutes to die, minutes that he spent watching his teammates run in the opposite direction. Thanks, guys!

 

When Magnus awoke in his room he thought he was in heaven because Alex Fierro was sitting next to him. He then realized that he technically was in heaven and had been for a while. It took him a minute to wrap his head around that.

After coming to terms with his existence, Magnus looked up at Alex, realized he was sprawled out on the floor, sat up, tucked his hair behind his ears, and smiled. Alex smiled back.

“I… uh…” Magus managed, “What are you doing in my room?”

“Oh wow, Alex, nice to see you! We haven’t talked in a while, have we? How’s your pottery coming along? What pronouns are you using?” Alex said, in a high-pitched voice.

“Was that supposed to sound like me?”

Alex nodded and Magnus rolled his eyes. “So, why are you in my room?” He asked.

“I wanted to talk.”

“I did too. I’ve been trying to get you alone for like, a week.”

“Mallory told me you know about the poetry.”

Magnus blushed, “That’s right. Jack told me.”

Alex let out a long sigh, then looked at Magnus expectantly. They stared at each other for a few moments, each second more awkward than the last.  
“What?” Magnus finally asked.

“Well, this is the part where you reject me, right? You learn I’ve been writing you soppy romantic poems, you get weirded out because I have a crush on you, then you tell me that you don’t want to jeopardize our friendship and then everything is ruined.”

With nothing to say, Magnus started laughing. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but the situation struck him as absurd somehow. There was no way, no way, Alex Fierro had a crush on him. No way.

Alex groaned, pushed Magnus a bit, muttered “asshole,” stood up, and walked to the door. It took him a few seconds to process, but soon enough Magnus stopped laughing, shot up, and ran after Alex, who was already in the doorframe.

“Stop, Alex!” Magnus called, catching up.

“What?” Alex growled.

Magnus tried to think, but couldn’t form coherent sentences in his mind so he just ended up babbling.“You’re wrong because I’m not weirded out,” He started, “And I just find this situation so funny because I’ve had a thing for you ever since we met and it’s just hard to believe that you like me too because frankly, look at me, I’m a dead guy who looks like Kurt Cobain, and you’re practically a model and you’re so sarcastic and brave and all these things that I-“

Suddenly Alex’s mouth was pressed against Magnus’. It took him a while to process what was happening, and before he knew it Alex was kissing him. Magnus’ brain short-circuited for a moment but something beneath his conscious must have known what it was doing because he was kissing Alex back.

After a while, Alex pulled away, smiled, then said, “You’re never going to read those poems, Maggie.” 


End file.
